


Hammock Cuddles

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock Cuddles

She half-laughs as the hammock swings, then emits a tiny, kittenish, mew of surprise when it rocks again, causing her to slip until she is lying with her head on John’s shoulder, finally settled she seems less worried when it continues to rock them. He is warm, and comfortable, and clearly happy. His smirk is soft even as he moves to kiss her hairline. 

“You always fail at this…”

“Not my fault I haven’t got a great sense of balance, oh smug one.”

John laughs again, kissing her gently. 

“Just don’t fall off.”

“I won’t… I hope.”

He laughs again, stroking her back. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall too far….”


End file.
